


Cuando la amistad va más allá

by Hermioneblaack



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Romance, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermioneblaack/pseuds/Hermioneblaack
Summary: Una versión modificada sobre la confesión que realizaron Cyrus y TJ aquella noche en el banco.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Kudos: 10





	Cuando la amistad va más allá

Cyrus se lo estaba pasando en grande. Después de todo, Andi y su madre hacían unas fiestas increíbles. Pero el ambiente se iba apagando poco a poco, y decidió salir al patio a tomar un poco de aire. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio al chico al que había querido hablar por tanto tiempo a solas sentado en un banco.

—Hola —saludó.

—Hola —respondió TJ —. Ha sido una gran fiesta.

—Sí, pero todavía no ha acabado. ¿Me puedo sentar?

—Claro, perdona por no ofrecértelo —dijo TJ un poco avergonzado.

Cyrus se sentó al lado de su amigo.

—Es raro verte solo. ¿Dónde está Kira?

—No lo sé, pero espero que no se me vuelva a acercar. No es una buena persona.

—La gente solía decir lo mismo de ti.

—Lo sé. Eso era porque realmente era una mala persona —hizo una pausa para mirar a Cyrus directamente a los ojos —. Pero alguien se dio cuenta de que podía hacer las cosas bien, y me ayudó mucho a cambiar.

—Tú no has cambiado. Lo que pasa es que antes fingías ser otra persona. Y lo siento por lo de Kira. Sé que te caía bien y que te divertías con ella.

—Sí, bueno. Kira no es la única persona con la que me divierto —respondió TJ sonriendo.

—Cambiando de tema. ¡No sabía que tocabas el piano! —exclamó Cyrus intentando alejar la atmósfera tan íntima que habían creado de repente. Sabía que TJ no quería que fuesen algo más que amigos. Bueno, no lo sabía, pero era lo más seguro. ¿No?

—Y también doy clases —respondió TJ sin percatarse de lo que Cyrus intentaba hacer.

—De repente me he dado cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti. Eres una persona misteriosa TJ.

—No lo soy. Pregúntame lo que quieras —dijo el desafiante.

—Muy bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

A TJ se le cambio la cara en segundos.

—Cualquier cosa menos eso.

—¿No me dirás tu nombre?¿Y luego esperas que no piense que eres misterioso? —Cyrus no salía de su asombro.

—¡Es que es un nombre ridículo!

—¡A lo mejor me gusta!¡Tú ya sabes mi nombre!

—Está bien, vale. Pero tienes que prometerme que no lo usarás nunca. —miró a Cyrus seriamente —¡Y que no se lo dirás a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia!

—Lo prometo —dijo Cyrus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Mi nombre es Thelonious Jagger —soltó TJ de golpe mientras agachaba la cabeza —. Venga, ríete. Ya te he dicho que es ridículo.

—¿Estás de broma?¡Me encanta tu nombre!

—¿En serio? —preguntó levantando la cabeza de golpe —. Pues a mis abuelos no les hizo ninguna gracia. Dijeron que era un nombre ridículo y me han llamado TJ desde que tengo tres días —dijo riéndose.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras saber? —volvió a hablar TJ.

—¿Hay algo más que me quieras contar? —preguntó Cyrus.

—Sí —. Respondió acercando un poco su mano a la de Cyrus —¿Hay algo que tú quieras contarme?

Cyrus miró sus manos, cada vez más cerca.

—Sí —dijo por fin.

Sus manos se acabaron juntando, y entrelazaron sus dedos. Después ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

—¿Qué era eso que querías decirme? —preguntó Cyrus en tono de broma, aunque en realidad para él era algo importante. Quería estar seguro de que TJ no estaba tomándole el pelo o que no había malinterpretado nada.

—Quería decirte —empezó TJ con una sonrisa —que me gustan los chicos. Especialmente tú.

Cyrus no podía salir de su asombro y se quedó callado. Esto hizo que TJ pusiese cara de estar preocupado porque de repente le entraron dudas. ¿Y se Cyrus se refería a otra cosa? Lo mejor sería preguntarle.

—¿Y tú? —dijo avergonzado —. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? —preguntó por fin separando sus manos.

Cyrus reaccionó ante eso, y decidió que en vez de sólo la mano, se acercaría más a TJ. Cuando sus caras estuvieron bastante cerca, se dio cuenta de que TJ no lo miraba a la cara, evidentemente por su enorme fallo de no responder en seguida. Así que le agarró la cara suavemente por la barbilla para que lo mirase. Y cuando se aseguró de que TJ lo miraba a la cara, le planto un dulce y corto beso en los labios.

—Quería decirte exactamente lo que me has dicho tú —respondió en apenas un susurro.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sonriendo hasta que TJ decidió que quería otro beso, así que tiró de la mano de Cyrus y lo besó como hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo. Definitivamente había sido una gran noche.


End file.
